In the prior art, battery-charging apparatuses are known that are able to recognise the type of battery to which they are connected and applying thereto a charging procedure that is suitable for this type of battery.
Nevertheless, known apparatuses for charging batteries are not able to run battery charging cycles that are suitable for optimising the lifespan of the battery in any condition, in particular they are unable to recognise automatically if the battery needs a charging procedure that enables the phenomenon of sulphation to be countered and the battery charge to be maintained in conditions in which the battery is subject to relatively long periods of inactivity, whilst remaining connected to the electric circuit supplied by the battery, as in the case of batteries of motor vehicles that may remain unused for relatively long periods.